The Human-Combine Wars: The War
by Gen.Reaper
Summary: Taking place directly after the events of the Rise of the Commonwealth, the Commonwealth of Isotx, now a member of the Alliance is preparing for first engagement with the forces on the Ontario Pact backed by their long time enemy, the Eastern Empire over the strategic city of Berlin.
1. Chapter 1

**The Human-Combine Wars**

**The War **

A Brief History: The Commonwealth of Isotx

**Isotx Verse – **In the beginning of the Twentieth Century, the Northern and Southern Republics were the leading superpowers and were only nations in the world to possess industrialized economies, but all that changed after the so called "Imperial Incursion of 1921" when the forces of the largely unknown Eastern Empire attacked the North Republican forces trying to crush a revolt in the European province of Southern Slavia, although this early incursion was eventually repulsed by the modern forces of the Northern Republic, it allowed the Eastern Empire to study the might of an industrialized country along with capturing technology from the Northern Republic including armored vehicles and aircraft causing the Eastern Empire to launch an ambitious program to industrialize it's economy and modernize it's military so it could better compete with the forces of the Northern and Southern Republics, who remained largely ignorant of the Eastern Empire and it's intentions as it grew in strength through the rest of the 1920s and the 30s.

In September 1939, another rebellion, this time sparked by Eastern Imperial Special Forces, broke out in Southern Slavia forcing the North Republic to once again deploy it's forces to the province in order to crush the revolt and the Eastern Empire soon responded with it's now fully modernized military that caught the unprepared Northern Republic by surprise. But eventually the North Republic recovered and sent more forces to help fight against the Eastern Empire as fighting started to spill over into the neighboring provinces. Eventually representatives of the Eastern Empire and Northern Republic met in Budapest to discuss a possible peace treaty between the two nations that would allow the Eastern Empire to keep Southern Slavia in exchange that the Empire provided the Republic access to it's recently completed Suez Canal and exotic spices from the Far east.

But inside the Eastern Imperial government were the Ultra-Conservatives who despised the Northern Republic and wished to see it wiped from the face of the earth along with the Southern Republic and conservative provincial rulers threatened to succeed from the Empire if the treaty was ratified, forcing the Empire to continue the war in the face of a possible and destructive civil war. By 1942, the vast Eastern Imperial Military proved to be too much for the North Republican Military to handle as it deployed new tanks that were immune to modern AT weapons, forcing the North Republic to abandon continental Europe and retreat to the islands of Britannia and Hibernia, which eventually proved to be death of the Eastern Empire's European Offensive since their largely neglected navy was incapable of competing with it's larger North Republican counterpart although still pressed ahead with a largely unsuccessful attempt invade the islands as the North Republic rushed it's force to defend it's last overseas territories.

In 1943, with their westward expansion halted in-defiantly, the Eastern Empire turned it's focus eastward toward the South Republic's territories in the South Pacific that included Australia. The Eastern Empire started their Eastern expansion with a series of devastating aerial attack on the South Republic's naval bases in New Guinea and the Philippines that were then quickly occupied by fast-moving Imperial fleets, and then one-by-one the South Republic's island territories fell to the Eastern Empire, including Australia leaving only the islands in the Southwestern Pacific and the remains of their fleet standing between the South Republic's homeland and Imperial invasion. But by late 1943, the North Republican Northern Pacific Fleet came to the aide of their new ally, bringing the war in the South Pacific to a complete halt.

The First World War would last last another eight years before ending with the North and South Republic being the victors in 1951, although they had lost almost all of their overseas territories to Eastern Imperial aggression.

But this unfortunately was not the end of the two Republics' suffering as the Imperials continued to launch invasions throughout the 50s, 60s, 70s, and into the late 80s. When finally in 1989, the leaders Northern and Southern Republics met in Chicago and shortly afterward, the Commonwealth of Isotx was born, uniting both republics under one flag in the hope that it would deter further invasions. But later that year, the Eastern Empire attack Britannia and Hibernia and were once again repulsed bringing the newly formed Commonwealth's people to the edge as many began to consider a option long deemed as impractical by Northern and Southern Republican Military Leaders, a global offensive to retake the territories lost in the First World War and slowly the Commonwealth started to pool it's resources and manpower together for such a endeavor and in 1990, the Second World War began with the first Isotxian naval offensives in the South Pacific and in 1994, the Isotxians invaded Europe in the largest sea and air attack in their world's history eventually pushing all the way to Central Europe by early 2000 when the war entered a stalemate as Imperial resistance became hardened.

The Factions - The Commonwealth of Isotx

"_Home, Family, Country!" _

**Government:**Federal Republic

**Language: **English with various European and American accents

**Manpower:**N/A

**Tactics:**Combined Arms

**Advantages:**Large and determined population that have been brutalized by years of endless war, Largest and oldest industrial economy in the Isotx Verse, well trained and equipped military, limited and increasing access to advanced technology, total naval superiority, good leadership, and unlimited access to raw materials due to Isotx Verses' ability to rapidly replenish it's natural resources

**Disadvantages:** Over zealous at times,

**Head of State: **Prime Minister Ome Vince

**Role: **Member of the Alliance

_The Eastern Empire _

"_For the mother empire!"_

**Government:**Constitutional Monarchy

**Language: **Various; Major language is English spoken with Russian or Finnish accents

**Manpower:**N/A

**Tactics:**Brute and overwhelming Force

**Advantages:**Well trained and equipped elite forces, industrialized, and overwhelming numbers

**Disadvantages:**Internal conflict between Reformers, who want to end the war and Ultra-Conservatives, who want to continue the war, navy is extremely small and in serious need of modernization, and military is spread thinly across the empire

**Head of State:**Emperor Newman the XIII

**Role: **Major Member of the Pact

Introduction – Battlefield: Europe

With the Combine Invasion of the Isotxian Homeland stopped and the remaining Combine forces being hunted down and destroyed by the TDJTF and the Home Army, the Commonwealth of Isotx can now focus it's attention completely on Northern Europe as Pact-backed Eastern Imperial forces gather behind the frontline near the war-torn provincial capital of Germania, the city of Berlin, a major transportation hub and the gateway to Eastern Europe and it's capture would seriously delay Isotxian operations in Northern Europe by years if not lead to their complete defeat in Europe as a whole. But standing in their way is the battle-hardened troops of Army Group Alpha, the largest battlefield organization in the entire Commonwealth Self-Defense Forces led by Field Marshal Erwin Schnitter the 31st and his two brothers, who are also the Commonwealth's best commanders and supporting Army Group Alpha is a growing number of Allied forces, mainly from the various minor powers such as the beleaguered armed forces of the zombie-verse United States that are plagued by internal leadership disputes and shortages of vital supplies and manpower, but their soldiers do have determination to prove that their still a force to be reckoned with.

On the other side is the also battle-hardened Army Group One led by High Marshal(General) Bravin supported by recently arrived Pact forces. However unlike the Isotxian and Allied Forces facing them, the Eastern Imperial are largely mistrustful of the Pact, who has not told the Empire of their intentions even after she agreed to commit her forces to their cause, causing serious disputes between the leaders of Pact forces and Imperial High Command that also tried repeatedly to warn the commanders of BLU's forces not to underestimate their new Isotxian enemies, but have seemingly been ignored while the Ubermensch declares that Army Group Alpha will fall like a "house of cards" only a few skirmishes with his "legions".

The fuse is lit and the powder keg that is Central Europe is about to explode as the Battle for Europe promises to be the largest in the war so far. But who will be victorious? The Allied-backed Commonwealth of Isotx or the Pact-backed Eastern Empire? Only time will tell...

**Chapter One: Hostile Contact **

**Oranienberg, Germania; North of Berlin **

**223****rd**** Infantry Division **

**Night of April 23****rd****, 2014 – 2002 Hours  
**It was a oddly, but easily quiet night in the Isotxian-held town of Oranienberg as the troops of the 223rd Isotxian Infantry Division held their positions keeping their eyes and ears open for the sounds of a incoming attack from the Imperial forces on the other side of the Havel River

"I hate waiting like this." A Isotxian Soldier said quietly to one of his brothers-in-arms who was sharing a pillbox with him

"Well you really don't have a choice in the matter do you?" He asked him when the sound of distant artillery guns firing echoed from far beyond the eastern banks of the riverbanks followed by the sound of shells flying through the air directly toward the Isotxian positions as enemy aircraft flew overhead

"GET TO COVER!" A Isotxian Officer screamed as the shells came falling down upon them

"Me and my big mouth!" The Soldier yelled as he and the other Soldier ducked, hoping that one of the shells wouldn't score a direct hit on their pillbox as they kept falling and over the sound of the falling and exploding shells, one of them noticed the faint sound of boat engines coming from the other side of the river

"Enemy assault boats on the river!" He shouted, "This is it!"

The two soldiers got up and rushed to man their heavy machine gun that had a small spotlight mounted onto the side that automatically bursted into action as one of them lowered the barrel to point to the waters of the Havel, revealing the assault boats carrying men wearing various blue colored uniforms

"Well those aren't Imperials!" The Other Soldier shouted

"Who cares?! Kill em'!" The Other replied before the other one pulled the trigger of the machine gun, releasing a hail of hot lead onto the men in the assaults boat who started to curse and and shout angrily as other machine gun nests went into action

"Imperial tanks and infantry crossing the bridge!" A Isotxian Soldier shouted over the radio

"Then why aren't you blowing it yet?" A Officer replied

"We tried, but the wire's been cut!" The Soldier responded

"Have you tried the back up?" The Officer asked him

"Yes, but it didn't work!" He replied

"Everybody fall back into the town!" The Officer shouted

"You go first!" The Soldier firing the Machine Gun shouted to the other, who was helping feed the ammo belt into the gun

The Soldier nodded and left the pillbox while the other one stayed behind and kept firing the machine gun until all it's ammo was spent until falling back with the others into Oranienberg

**Rosgengraten, Germania **

**Headquarters of Army Group Alpha **

**Several Minutes Later **

"How bad is it?" Field Marshal Erwin Reaper the 31st asked General Omar Yarden, the commander of the Isotxian 1st Army as he came into the warroom with his brothers and sister

"We have at least several enemy divisions crossing the Havel River at several locations including Oranienberg and Birkenwerder under the cover of Eastern Imperial artillery fire, easily overwhelming our positions on the river." He replied

"Same damn situation south of the city as well, I have at least entire corps of enemy infantry and armor across the Dahme River in Zeuthen and there's still fighting going on in Eichwalde." General Chadaface said to Erwin, "The damn bastards also sabotaged the demolitions we had on the bridges, so we couldn't destroy them."

"Clever move...it's not worth wasting our fighting strength over the areas near the river, both of you have your forces retreat back to their secondary defensive positions." He replied before turning to his older brother, "Any report on our reserves?"

"They're in route, but they're not going to be here in force until tomorrow afternoon." He said to Erwin

"And our allies?" He asked him

"Some of them already have forces deployed near Berlin and some of those are already engaging the enemy, but more Allied forces are coming through the Hanover portal and others are in-route to Berlin as we speak." He replied

"We need to hold Berlin at all costs, too much is at stake for us here and for our friends in Army Group Bravo down south." Erwin said to the Generals and his siblings, "Speaking about Army Group Bravo...should we expect any help from them?"

"Field Marshal Abra has dispatched General Mandarax's 5th Army to reinforce us along with some of his reserves that he had intended for the invasion of the Greek Peninsula." Harrison replied

"And the air force?" Erwin asked them

"Imperial and Pact aircraft are attacking most of our airstrips in the area, tying down most of our aircraft in the area with the rest dedicated to protecting our supply lines and troop movements. " Manfred replied, "But more aircraft are in route along with our airship fleets."

"How many aircraft did we lose on the ground?" Julie asked him

"Not much, thanks to the advanced warning given to us by the TDJTF." He replied, "But Pact aircraft have far superior armament with their damn homing missiles, so that may not matter."

"Are there any counters?" Erwin asked him

"Yeah, very complex evasive maneuvers and that's about it. But they can also be confused through the use of some kind of flare or chaff. Which none of our aircraft have." He replied

"We'll have to fix that later, but for now we need to hold the line until the rest of our forces get to the frontlines." Erwin said to them, "What about our allies' aircraft?"

"They have the same technologies, if not better than the Pact's. But they're few in number right now." Julie replied

"We need to get a hold of some of their technologies ourselves if we're going to win this." Chadaface said to them, "Because we're also getting reports of Pact aircraft using homing missiles on our tanks heading for the frontlines and are firing them from far beyond the range of our anti-aircraft guns while some of their infantry have smaller portable versions."

"He's right...we need to balance this out. Surely our allies can lend us some of their weapons, if not some of their aircraft as well." Yarden replied

"Well how effective are these anti-tank homing missiles?" Erwin asked them

"Not as effective as their Allied counterparts against their tanks." Julie replied, "Which is surprising our allies as much as the Pact for some reason. Apparently these so called ATGMs are so supposed to be one-shot kill weapons. But apparently they're having problems with our vehicles since our steel is apparently different from theirs."

"Well if they're effective against the Pact's vehicles, then we need them." Erwin said to them, "Harrison, I want you to contact Foreign Minister Korensky and see if he can do anything for us."

Harrison nodded

**Strausberg, Germania **

**Imperial and Pact Forward Command Post**

Supreme Marshal Joensuu, Marshal Bravin, Northern Rebel General Nothrou, and a BLU Soldier-General were in their command center discussing the current pace of the battle

"The bastards knew we were coming." The BLU Soldier-General said, "Probably the damn TDJTF."

"So you're finally admitting that isn't going to be the grand victory that your Ubermensch promised us?" Bravin asked him

The BLU Soldier-General scowled

"I'm not admitting anything Marshal Bravin." He replied, "But what matters is that the Isos and their Allies are in retreat and we've crossed both the Dahme and Havel Rivers with most of the bridges intact thanks to the work of our covert units."

"Yes, but our air forces are failing to gain total air superiority, so the Isotxian supply lines are still undamaged. So the Isotxians are far from defeated and it's going to be anything but easy." Nothrou said to them, "And their tanks' armor is proving to be very resilient to our anti-tank weaponry, which is very unexpected."

"And that resilience will only get worse once their heavier vehicles start to reach the frontlines including their landships." Joensuu said to them, "So we must move quickly to hit their secondary defensive lines if we wish to encircle Berlin before their reinforcements arrive."

"With that I agree." Nothrou replied while the Soldier-General snorted

"My men will defeat the Isos even once their _landships_ arrive." He said to them, "Nothing that a few crockets can't solve. Now excuse me, I have a war to fight."

The Soldier-General left the room

"Please tell me that maniac is not serious!" Bravin said to Nothrou

"I wish I could, but then I would be lying. The BLUs are fanatically loyal to the Ubermensch and take everything he says like a mission from god." He replied, "But that isn't the main reason I hate them and my leaders for aligning us with them."

"Then what is?" Joensuu asked him

"I have come to understand that your country has a very strict codes when it comes to the treatment of civilians, right?" He asked Joensuu and Bravin

"Yeah, we got that from the Isotxians much to the dismay of the Conservatives." He replied

"Well lets just say that BLU treats civilians in their own way." Nothrou said to them

**Village of Dahlewitz, Germania **

**42****nd**** Assault Infantry Division **

**Two Hours Later **

Overhead the skies over Dahlewitz appeared to be on fire as tracers from Isotxian anti-aircraft guns flew through the air and explosions made the sky light up like lighting as the sounds of warfare echoed across the landscape as Major General Erich Orlok, the commander of the 42nd Assault Infantry Division and his deputy commander, Brigadier General Chaz stood on the flat roof of a store as they used their binoculars to observe the landscape toward the Dahme River where the towns of Zeuthen, Eichwalde, Wildau, and Eichwalde were burning, making the eastern horizon a bloody red

"How many do you think we're going up against General?" Chaz asked Erich

"According to what I've heard from of the guys coming from Eichwalde, we're dealing with a corps sized unit." He replied

"Well that explains all the extra ammunition they gave us." Erich said to him

"So what do you think of the Americans?" He replied

"I don't know yet, but they seem to be good soldiers despite their obvious supply and leadership problems." Erich said to him

"What's wrong with their leaders?" Chaz asked him

"How can't you have noticed?! They're officers are constantly bickering at each other, they're like a bunch of damn children." He replied, "The only one I noticed that was willing with his fellow officers was that Captain Moore we met back in Hanover, but he didn't really seem to be fond of his superiors, which to tell you the truth, I can see why."

"Why?" Chaz asked

"Most of them don't seem to know what they're doing." Erich replied

"Then why are they in charge?" Chaz asked him

"Don't know, I just hope we can rely on them making the right decisions tonight." He replied


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Prelude to Total War

**Rotberg, Germania – East of Dahlewitz **

**BLU Staging Area **

**Sometime Later**

The BLU Soldier-General had assembled all the leaders of the BLU Teams and auxiliary forces under his command in the city hall of Rotberg that was serving as his forward headquarters

"Listen up maggots! Our allies are taking too damn long trying to decided on what they need to do, so we're going continue this operation without them." The Soldier-General shouted to the gathered BLU personnel, "They're also saying that we're underestimating the Isotxians, which I will tell you now is not correct because from I've seen from them is that they're yellow-bellied spineless cowards who run when they realize that things are not in their favor."

The leaders of the BLU teams cheered while the commanders of the auxiliary forces kept their arms crossed, although they didn't say anything

"Our scouts report that the Isotxians have regrouped with some American divisions from the Zombie-verse at the towns of Rangsdorf , Dahlewitz, and Glasow east of here. But standing between them and us is a smaller Isotxian force at the hamlet of Kienitz that we need to control before we move on to attack the others." The Soldier-General said, "So pack your gear and get ready to move up because we got ourselves some Isotxians to kill."

**Rosgengraten, Germania **

**Headquarters of Army Group Alpha**

General Chadaface is reporting mass movement near Kienitz where elements of the 78th Mechanized Infantry Brigade have been encircled." Julie said as she pointed to the position of Kienitz and the 78th Mechanized Brigade on the map of Berlin that was the table between her, Erwin, and Manfred

"Why Kienitz?" Manfred asked her, "Why not head directly for our larger forces?"

"Controlling Kienitz will give them a very good staging area for an attack on our positions at Rangsdorf, Dahlewitz, and Glasow." She replied

"What are our options?" Erwin asked her

"We either let them take Kienitz or order our forces to push forward and attempt to relieve the 78th." She replied

"Who's leading the attack?" Erwin asked her

"According to our forward recon units, it's BLU and their auxiliary units with no signs of other Pact and Eastern Imperial forces." She replied

"Not a very smart move for them to attack us without the support of their allies." Erwin said to her and Manfred, "What do we know about BLU?"

"They're primarily a infantry force with only small amounts of armored vehicles, mostly APCs. But they make up for a lack of firepower with fanaticism and numbers. " She replied, "But they're most notable ability is that their medics can make their infantry temporarily invulnerable in something called a ubercharge by our allies, but this can be countered with EMP weapons which we do have in plentiful amounts thanks to our allies."

"EMP?" Manfred asked her

"It's short for electromagnetic pulse, it some kind of burst of energy that can disable high tech electronics that aren't protected against it." She replied, "The most common form of it is the EMP hand-grenade which are being issued in large numbers to our forces thanks to the work of Harrison and Korensky in Hanover."

"Good, lets show these BLU bastards what we're made of then." Erwin said to Manfred, "Order a counter-attack."

**Dahlewitz **

**42****nd**** Assault Infantry Division w/ 3****rd**** U.S Infantry Division **

**Several Minutes Later **

"They want us to what?!" Captain Jack Moore, the defacto commander of the 3rd Infantry asked Erich and Chaz after they received their orders from Rosgengraten

"They want us to launch a counter attack to relieve the 78th Mechanized Infantry in Kienitz." He replied

"Who are we going against?" Moore asked

"The BLUs, who are apparently attacking us without the support of their friends." Erich replied

"Figures..." Moore said to him

"You think the 3rd Infantry is up for it?" Erich asked him

"Ready as we ever will be." He replied, "But do we even have the stuff to do something like this?"

"Well the Schnitter brothers apparently do, but they do have a larger view of the battle than us." Chaz said to him

Moore sighed

"Well I hope the Schnitter brothers have their facts about the BLUs down, because this won't be easy." He said to them

"The easy day for us was yesterday." Erich replied, "We're moving out immediately

**Strausberg, Germania **

**Imperial and Pact Forward Command Post **

"What is that imbecile doing?!" Joensuu asked Nothrou about the actions of the BLU Soldier-General who was pushing his forces against the Isotxians without the support of their forces

"He's BLU, the only thing he thinks about is killing the enemy and we were apparently taking too long for him." He replied

"So he decides to attack the enemy without us?!" Bravin asked

"I'm afraid so and his impatience is going to cost us dearly if his gamble fails." Nothrou replied

"What are we supposed to do then?" Bravin asked him

"I'm afraid the only reasonable course of action for us to push forward ourselves." He replied

"Most of our forces are still on the other side of the river waiting to cross it,if the Isotxians realize that BLU is going solo on us and counter-attack, bad things are going to happen." Joensuu said to him, "How are things in the North?"

"A lot worse than we are, they advanced too quickly and stretched out their supply lines and now they're being bit in the ass by German guerillas and Isotxian special forces. So everything is at a standstill." Bravin replied, "So everything relies on us."

"Are the BLUs always like this?" Joensuu asked Nothrou, who nodded

"Unfortunately yes, the Ubermensch's _army_ is nothing more than a bunch of lunatic mercenaries, they don't understand anything about strategic planning." He replied

Joensuu sighed and started to rub his temples

"Contact all division commands and tell them to move out as soon as possible." He said to Bravin

**West of Kienitz **

**3****rd**** Chimera Armored Division **

Major Howard Cornwallis was sitting in the commander seat of his Panzerkampfwagen VIII Ripper Mark III Heavy Tank with the hatch opened as it and several other Isotxian tanks including two other Ripper rumbled across open fields with APCs carrying the infantry trailing behind them

"Recon reporting possible enemy contacts up ahead! Everybody get ready!" A Isotxian Tank Commander shouted over the radio as Cornwallis closed the hatch and locked it

"Low! Get AP rounds into the auto-loader!" Cornwallis shouted down to his tank's gunner, Lowe Powell who placed a drum of armor-piercing rounds into auto-loading mechanism of the tank's primary armament, a 125mm rifled gun

"Shells loaded!" Lowe replied as the auto-loader took a single AP round out of the drum and placed it into the drum before closing it while Cornwallis used the tank's periscope to search for targets as they passed by the burnt-out remains of a westward convoy

"Contact! BLU armored cars and light vehicles heading northwest directly to our front!" An American Tank Commander shouted over the radio as a convoy of BLU BRDM-2s and Urals speed up a country road carrying BLU Mercenaries and supplies

"Engage hostile targets!" A Isotxian Tank Commander replied as the first Isotxian tanks fired upon the convoy while Lowe Powell turned the turret to look at the convoy as it stopped to allow it's infantry to disembark while the BRDMs drove off the road

"Take out those BRDMs!" Howard shouted to Powell

"Yes sir!" He replied as he placed one of the BRDMs into the sights of the 125mm before pulling the trigger and firing a AP shell that struck the BRDM which bursted into flames while the other BRDMs fell prey to fire from the American and other Isotxian tanks

"Hit! Enemy armored car is kaput!" The Tank's Driver, Wilhelm Gustav shouted over the radio as the auto-loader opened the breech that ejected out the empty shell casing inside before placing a new round in and closing it again while Powell targeted one of the trucks that a BLU Engineer has set up a level 3 sentry in the back before pulling the trigger again and firing out a shell at the truck that struck it and sent it flying into the air

"Another confirmed kill! Now load high-explosive rounds so we can conserve the armor piercing rounds for their tanks!" Howard shouted

"Yes sir!" Powell replied as he removed the drum of armor-piercing rounds and placed a new drum of high-explosive shells into the auto-loader that immediately placed a HE round into the breech and closed it before Powell fired it at another BLU Ural that went up into flames taking a BLU Heavy with it

"OH SHIT INCOMING!" Howard shouted as a glowing blue rocket shot out from the darkness and struck the frontal glacial armor of the Ripper and exploded on contact causing the Ripper to shake

"Gustav are still with us?!" Powell shouted over the radio

"Jawhol, just shaken up a little." Gustav replied

"Are we still operational?" Howard asked

"Yes, it didn't penetrate!" Gustav replied

"Good! Get this thing moving again!" Howard shouted while the BLU soldier who fired the crit rocket was torn to shreds by an American Bradley's chaingun that then fired a TOW missile that took out the rest of the BLU Team that was with him

"All hostiles neutralized!" The Commander of the Bradley shouted, "Continuing the advance!"

The Isotxian and American armored force advanced the past wrecks of the BLU convoy toward Kienitz

"Looks like we caught their attention!" The Commander of an American M60A3 Patton shouted as a several platoons of BLU T-64 and 62 Tanks appeared as they advanced toward the armored force

"Finally some real prey!" The Gaulish Commander of one of the other Ripper Tanks shouted

"All tanks halt and prepare to fire!" Howard shouted to the other Ripper Tanks over the radio as Powell placed the drum of armor-piercing rounds into the auto-loader that loaded the first round into the breech before returning to the trigger and pointed the gun at the first BLU tank that he saw, "FIRE AT WILL!"

Powell pulled the trigger, firing the main gun and struck one of the T-62s, crippling it before he turned the turret to face a T-64 that had stopped had it's main gun pointed at one of the other Ripper tanks before it fired and it's round bounced off the Ripper's frontal turret armor before Powell pulled the trigger again and destroyed it in a single shot

"Two down!" Powell shouted as he turned the turret to face the next BLU tank as the auto-loader placed the last round armor-piercing round from the drum into the breech and closed it and pulled the trigger again and destroyed another BLU T-62, "Reloading!"

Howard turned the periscope and immediately saw another BLU T-64 that had it's turret and main gun facing toward them before it fired a ATGM

"Brace for impact!" Howard screamed as the ATGM screamed toward them before it struck the right glacial armor plate on the turret and exploded on contact and shook the Ripper violently, "Fuck it! Powell load a drum of SHWP rounds!"

"Yes sir!" Powell shouted as he took out the Ripper Tank's only drum of SHWP rounds and placed them into the auto-loader that immediately ejected the last shell casing and placed one of the white-tipped SHWP rounds into the breech and closed it, "SHWP loaded!"

Howard quickly rushed to put on his safety goggles and got on the radio

"You guys better ready I'm using a SHWP round!" He screamed over the radio

"A what round?!" A American Tank Commander asked before Powell pulled the trigger and fired the SHWP round from the main gun that struck the T-64 that had fired the ATGM that disappeared into a bright flash of white light that engulfed the other nearby BLU tanks and when the flash dissipated, the T-64 and several other BLU tanks were nothing but molten slag

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?!" A American Tank Commander screamed over the radio along with some of his other colleagues as they finished off the remaining BLU Tanks and continued onward

"I'll talk about it later!" Howard replied, "Lets just focus on getting to Kienitz with the infantry." Howard replied

**42****nd**** Assault Infantry Division **

**Several Minutes Later**

Erich and Chaz were with their command squad riding in the back of a FV-001 Yarden IFV following the advance of the Isotxian and American tanks ahead of it

"This is it!" The Commander of the Yarden shouted as the vehicle slowed down and the back hatches opened

"Okay guys! Everybody out!" Chaz shouted as everybody jumped out of the IFV as it fired it's 30mm chaingun at a BLU position while several American Bradley and Strykers came to a complete stop to allow their passengers to dismount before continuing onward toward Kienitz

"Come! Go go go!" Erich shouted as they rushed to cover while the tanks provided covering fire by shelling BLU positions

"Sure I can't reach the 78th!" Erich and Chaz' Radio Operator shouted to them

"They're communications gear might be down!" Erich replied

"I don't know sir, I'm not seeing any signs of any fighting inside Kienitz!" Chaz shouted

"Well it's too late to turn around now!" Erich replied as a Isotxian FV-002 Yarden Tank blasted apart a BLU Sentry Nest and it's engineers with it's 105mm gun allowing for the infantry to advance into Kienitz while Erich's and Chaz's men came across a lone BLU Medic who immediately held up his hands

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I surrender!" The BLU Medic shouted as he held up his hands while a Isotxian Soldier approached him

"Don't!" Moore shouted before the BLU Medic pulled out his ubersaw and stabbed the Isotxian soldier in the chest with it before whipping out his needle gun and using the soldier as a human shield but was gunned down by the coaxial machine gun of a Yarden tank

"What in Commonwealth's name?! We thought he was surrendering?!" Erich shouted as he looked at the remains of the BLU Medic

"Lesson One about BLU, they _never_ surrender." Moore replied

Erich nodded

"Spread the news to the other divisions not to take any BLU prisoners." He said to the Radio Operator as they continued deeper into the hamlet and found a few dead soldiers from the 78th Mechanized Infantry, hands tied behind their backs and slouched against a wall

"SIR YOU BETTER COME SEE THIS!" A Isotxian Soldier shouted from a alley

"What is it?" Chaz asked as he, Erich, and Moore came into the valley and found it littered with the dead bodies of unarmed Isotxian soldiers and German civilians including women and children with only one survivor, a elderly woman who was staring aimlessly up at the night sky

"Grandma?!" A German Isotxian Auxiliary said as he ran toward the woman

"What happened here?!" Erich asked him as the German tried to talk to his grandmother in German, but she seemed to be unaware that he was even there and continued to stare up into the sky

"I don't know..." He replied sniffling before he looked at his grandmother and grabbed a hold of her and started screaming at her in German before she suddenly bursted out crying and starting screaming something in German

"What is she saying?!" Chaz asked the German Auxiliary as he tried to calm his grandmother

"She is saying that the BLUs killed them sir." He replied

Erich looked back at Moore, while the faces of several Isotxian German Auxiliaries grew red with anger before they stormed out of the alleyway and headed toward the battle

"Captain, what happened here?" Erich asked him

"When the BLUs occupy a new territory, they massacre all of it's defenders and then do the same to the inhabitants of the towns where battles were fought as a sign to the others not to resist them." He replied, "Their leader, the Ubermensch made it standard procedure when he took control of BLU."

Erich looked at Chaz who was standing next to the radio operator

"Chaz contact command." Erich said to him

**East of Kienitz **

**89****th**** Imperial Tank Guards w/ the 52****nd**** Imperial Guards Division **

Major General Georgy Joensuu the 6th, the only son of the Supreme Marshal and the commander of the 89th Imperial Tank Guards was sitting up with his head sticking out of the opened cupola hatch of his GNM-13 Heavy Tank as it rolled down a dirt road toward Kienitz when they came across the BLU Soldier-General who was watching as several BLU Mercenaries watched a German civilian dig a hole in the ground

"What are they doing to that civie?" Joensuu asked the commander of the 52nd Imperial Guards Division, Major General Vladimir Salko, who was riding on his tank that stood up to look

"I have no...idea." He replied before one of the BLU Mercenaries took a handgun out and then grabbed the German civilian by his collar and forced them out of the hole and forcing him to kneel down at the edge as he placed the barrel of the gun at the back of the German's head

"Hey?!" What the fuck are you doing?!" Joensuu shouted to them catching the attention of the BLU Soldier-General, who turned to look at him

"Just taking care of some garbage." He replied while Salko and his men dismounted from the vehicle, their weapons ready

"You release that man now!" Joensuu screamed

The BLU Soldier-General stared at Joensuu with a angry stare and looked back at his men

"Release him." The Soldier-General said

The BLU Mercenary who was hold the handgun to the back of the civilian's head scowled and lifted the gun up before kicking the man into the hole as he and the other mercenaries scattered while Salko lead of his men to check on the civilian, who they helped out of the hole while the Soldier-General looked back at Major General Joensuu

"I'd leave if I was you." He said to the BLU Soldier, who scowled before following his men while Salko and the Imperial soldiers brought the German civilian over to the tank

"Thank you..." The badly-beaten German Civilian said

"What happened?" Joensuu asked him

"I was talking shelter in a culvert when those men found me, dragged me out, beat me, and then forced me to start digging that hole." He replied

"You did nothing to make them do this to you?" Salko asked him

"No, I'm just a farmer. " He replied

"You two get this man back to a field hospital." Salko said to two of his men, who nodded and escorted the German civilian back down the road

"I've seen that man before, he's really what he says he is." Joensuu said to him

"Then why were the BLUs about to execute him?" Salko asked him

"Well they may have thought he was a guerrilla fighter." He replied

"I guess you're right." Joensuu said to him, "Come on we better get moving."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Night of the Gas

**Rosgengraten, Germania**

**Headquarters of Army Group Alpha **

**One Hour after the Battle of Kienitz **

Erwin was looking through the photos of the atrocities committed by BLU at Kienitz and other German towns near Berlin while his brothers and sisters looked at them from over his shoulders

"They're a bunch of a damn animals." Manfred said to Erwin

"And it's time we treat them as such." He replied, "Contact all field commands and tell them to execute Order 32 and target all known BLU positions."

"Yes brother." Harrison said to him quietly

**BLU Camp; Near Rotberg, Germania **

**Two Hours Later **

Despite the recent arrival of Northern Rebel and Imperial reinforcements, the BLUs were still not able to gain the initiative against the now vengeful Isotxian forces defending Kienitz, much angering the BLU Soldier-General as he monitored the progress of his forces on a map

"At the least goddamn yellow bellies aren't retreating anymore." The Soldier-General thought to himself when he heard the droning of incoming artillery shells

"INCOMING!" A BLU Heavy shouted as the shells fell onto the camp, but only a small number of them exploded before the barrage came to a sudden stop after one shell ripped through the canvas of the Soldier-General's tent and smashed his bed as it landed in the ground, but didn't explode

"Dammit!" The BLU Soldier-General said as he approached the unexploded shell that was making a high-pitched screeching noise as if air was coming out of it, "What kind of shell is th-"

The BLU Soldier-General's was cut short when he abruptly began to fell a painful burning sensation in his lungs that took the breath of out him and brought him to his knees as he tried to breathe, but couldn't as he began to get the sensation that he was also being strangled by a unseen assassin as liaisons and boils began to form on his skin before he started having seizures and then a one minute later, the Soldier-General along with all the other BLU Mercenaries in the camp except the Pyros were dead, killed by an unseen assassin known to the Isotxians as "Compound X", a powerful nerve agent

**Strausberg, Germania **

**Imperial and Pact Forward Command Post **

**Several Minutes later **

As Joensuu, Bravin, and Northou was trying to plan their next move, an Imperial Soldier came running into the room

"Sir we lost contact with the BLU Soldier-General and his forces!" The Imperial Soldier said to them, "And we're getting reports from all over the frontlines of gas attacks!"

"Gas attacks?! How bad?!" Bravin asked him

"They're not targeting our forces, they're only targeting areas near BLU positions." He replied

"This is no doubly the Isotxians' retaliation for what the BLUs did in Kienitz and the surrounding areas." Northou said

"Sir should we deploy our chemical weapons in retaliation?" Bravin asked him

"No, the attacks aren't directed at us and as far I'm concerned the BLUs are getting what they had coming to them." He replied, "But in the meantime provide NBC protection suits to all infantry."

"I didn't order my men to bring NBC protection...I better contact my field commanders and see how badly the gas attacks are affecting us." Northou said before he left

"What the heck have we gotten ourselves into Supreme Marshal?" Bravin asked Joensuu

"I have no idea, but the Emperor will no be happy to hear about this change of events." He replied

**Near Kienitz **

**42****nd**** Assault Infantry Division w/ 3****rd**** U.S Infantry Division **

Moore watched through his binoculars as a BLU camp was engulfed in a cloud of mustard gas released as Isotxian artillery continued to pound the remaining BLU forces with various chemical agents

"It was only a matter of time..." Moore said to himself while Erich and Chaz watched as well

"That will teach those child-killing bastards." Chaz said

"It won't, the BLUs never learn anything. But this is certainly hurting them though, I've never seen the BLUs reeling like this before." Moore replied , "So what are we going to do now?"

"Orders are to hold position and await for reinforcements to arrive from the west, so we can push these fuckers back into the river if all the way to the Oder or even Warsaw." Erich said to him

"Well at least we don't have to worry about the BLUs anymore." He replied

**The Imperial Capital **

**BLU Embassy **

For the first time in his life, the Ubermensch was in shock as he read the reports of the Isotxian poison gas attacks on his forces

"The Isotxians are playing hardball with us!" A BLU Soldier said after he read one of the reports

"How long will it be until we get more fresh forces to Berlin?" The Ubermensch asked

"Two days." The BLU Soldier replied

"That isn't good enough." The Ubermensch said to him

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have very many available teams right now because the Combine have launched another major offensive against our forces in the Urals back home and it's very possible that they may breakthrough this time." He replied

"Then clone new teams!" The Ubermensch screamed, "Do we have any form of gear we can provide the forces we have left in Berlin to protect them from these attacks?"

"No sir, we've never stockpiled any form of NBC protection gear." The BLU Soldier replied, "Mainly because we thought it was unnecessary because until now nobody was using chemical weapons."

The Ubermensch slouched back into his chair

"If that damn general ever respawns I want him killed and dismissed...permanently." He said to him, "Because this is all his damn fault."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Modern Warfare

**East of Kienitz**

**89****th**** Imperial Tank Guards Division **

**May 1****st**** - 0301 Hours**

Major General Joensuu had the hatch of his GNM-13 sealed shut to prevent any poisonous vapors from entering the crew compartment while he used the dim lights inside it to look a tactical map of the area while had all his tanks in his column stopped on the side of a road between two fields

"There is no way we're going to breakthrough the Isotxian lines here with our current strength." Joensuu thought to himself as he folded up the map and put it away and then used the periscope to scan the surrounding area when suddenly the tank behind his exploded into flames after being hit by what looked like a shooting star that appeared from thin air in the night sky

"What the-?!" Joensuu asked as he quickly unbuttoned the hatch and looked up as an Isotxian jet fighter armed with air-to-ground missiles flew over the Imperial armor column while spotlights in the surrounding Imperial and Pact encampments revealed hundreds of Isotxian medium and heavy bombers flying westward toward their bridgeheads at the Dahme River, "Emperor protect us..."

**Over Berlin **

**876****th**** Fighter Squadron **

Lieutenant Sofia Fletcher screamed in joy as she blasted a Imperial fighter-bomber out of the air with one of her recently acquired air-to-air homing missiles while Isotxian airships and allied aircraft flooded the skies over Berlin

"Good kill, good kill! That's one less shturmovik for the boys on the ground to worry about!" Major Marx Abend said to her, "Now lets go after some real prey!"

Sofia and Marx took their fighters higher into the night sky where Isotxian and Allied aircraft were battling Imperial and Pact fighters while Isotxian airship fleets bombarded enemy ground positions and sent down helicopters loaded with supplies and airborne infantry

**Kienitz, Germania **

**Isotxian Staging Area - 42****nd**** Assault Infantry Division w/ 3****rd**** Infantry Division **

"What the hell is this?" Chaz asked as he picked up a massive green tube from a weapons crate that was unloading from one of the landing helicopters

"It's a Javelin ATGM, guaranteed to knock out any enemy tank in a single shot within it's firing range." Moore replied

"Where the hell is the trigger then?" Chaz asked him before he reached down into the crate and pulled out the CLU for the Javelin that he mounted onto the tube for Chaz

"Now all you have to do is look through this thing here at an enemy tank you want to destroy and press this button here before moving on." Moore said to him, "Simple as pie."

Chaz ran away with the Javelin while other Isotxian soldiers opened other ammunition crates while another helicopter landed carrying Isotxian airborne infantry from the 22nd Airborne Division, now equipped with NVGs, M136 AT4 Rocket launchers, and improved Kevlar bullet-proof vests

"Get to the frontlines!" Sergeant Richard Korensky, a high-decorated Isotxian airborne trooper shouted to his squad as they got out of their helicopter

"Yes sir!" One of the Airborne Troopers replied as they ran into Kienitz

"Sergeant Korensky! Long time no see old friend!" Erich said to Richard as he approached

"Good to see you too Erich, I see you and your men have already made a mess of things for the Imperials and their allies." He replied

"Well you can't give us all the credit, we had some help..." Erich said as he looked back at Moore, who was teaching another Isotxian soldier on how to use a Javelin

"I can see that as well." Richard replied

**East of Kienitz **

**Several Minutes Later **

BLU Pyros, enraged by the lost of their comrades in the gas attacks were rushing toward the Isotxian and Americans positions carrying flamethrowers, fireaxes, flare guns, shotguns, and the weapons of their dead comrades when Korensky and Erich joined Chaz and his men as they held off the attack

"Glad you guys could join the party!" Chaz shouted to them

"I thought all the BLUs were wiped out in the gas attacks?" Richard asked him

"Not these guys, they're wearing gasmasks if you haven't noticed." He replied

"HUDDA HUDDA HUDDA!" One of the BLU Pyros shouted angrily though it's gas mask as it jumped over the sandbag wall with it's shotgun before Korensky blasted it away with his trenchgun when Howard's Ripper tank took a hull-down position behind them and lobbed a HE shell over the Isotxian positions into the mob of Pyros, wiping out a good number of them before the others were wiped in a barrage of mortar rounds

"So where are the Imperials?" Richard asked them

"Haven't see much of their ground forces yet, I think they're holding back and building up their strength to attack us later." Erich replied, "But until then we have to deal with these guys."

Another wave of enraged BLU Pyros came rushing toward the Isotxian and American positions

"These guys just don't give up don't they?" Richard asked

**Gustav-class Air Carrier, the IAS Schnitter **

**876****th**** Fighter Squadron **

Sofia's F-89 landed on the massive flight deck of the IAS(Isotxian Airship) Schnitter where waiting flight crews immediately rushed to rearm her aircraft with new air-to-air homing missiles and bombs

"Hurry up! We don't have all day people!" Sofia shouted over the comms to the Flight Crew Chief

"We're doing this as fast as we can ma'am, but one mistake up here could light up the entire airship." He replied while Sofia sighed and placed her head on the headrest behind and for several minutes for the flight crew to finish rearming her aircraft before they attached her F-89 to the Catapult and raised the blast shield behind it before she was vaulted off the Schnitter and back into the air

"Finally." She thought to herself as she started to fly around, looking for the rest of her squadron and found them chasing two Imperial tactical bombers as they tried to flee the battle

"I got a lock!" One of the Pilots shouted

"Well then what are you waiting for?!" Marx shouted before the pilot fired one of his missiles and hit out of the tactical bombers that turned into fireball as it plummeted down to the Earth while the surviving tactical bomber fired back at the Isotxian fighters with it's self-defense armaments before Sofia pulled the trigger, firing her Sabre's four nose-mounted 20mm cannons that easily tore though the armor of the tactical bomber and knocked it out of the sky

"Glad you finally decided to rejoin us Lieutenant." Marx said to her over the radio

"Yeah I had to return to the Schnitter and get rearmed." She replied

"Well glad you're back." Marx said to them

"Imperial heavy bombers, 12 o'clock high!" A Isotxian Piloted shouted as a formation of Imperial heavy bombers flew toward the Isotxian airship fleet, each with four massive anti-airship torpedoes, a massive armor-piercing rocket designed solely to cripple or destroy airships

"They must be coming after the Schnitter! We need to intercept those bombers before they launch those rockets!" Marx shouted as the squadron increased altitude to pursue the bombers that were heavily escorted by Eastern Imperial MiG jet fighters that immediately turned around to engage the Sabres

"Incoming MiGs! Evasive maneuvers!" Sofia shouted as she and the other fighters maneuver their Sabres to avoid the Imperial fighters as they flew past them as they fired their cannons

"Sofia! You focus on killing those bombers, use your cannons and aim for those rockets! We'll try to keep these MiGs off your back!" Marx replied

"Roger that." Sofia said as the other fighters turned around to engage the Imperial MiGs while Sofia continued to pursue the heavy bombers that she had no problem catching up to even as they fired their self-defense armaments at her she put the first bomber's anti-airship torpedoes into the cross-hairs of her 20mm cannons, "I have you now..." She said quietly before pulling the trigger, firing the 20mms, hitting the torpedoes and that exploded taking the other torpedoes and the bomber carrying them with it while she flew to engage the second bomber as she evaded the fire from it's armaments as she aimed for it's torpedoes before firing the 20mms again and hit one of the rear torpedoes that again exploded and took the others and the bombers with it, but remaining two bombers began to launcher their rockets at the Schnitter

"No!" Sofia cried before the rockets were intercepted by two American F/A-22 Raptors that then turned their focus to the bombers as they tried to turn around and escape

"We'll take care of these guys, you go help your squadron Lieutenant." One of the Raptor pilots said to Sofia over the radio

"Roger that." She replied as she flew to regroup with her squadron

**Strausberg, Germania **

**Imperial and Pact Forward Command Post**

**Sometime later **

General Northou had collapsed into the chair behind while Supreme Marshal Joensuu and High Marshal Bravin tried to find a way to turn the course of the battle

"We're going to need to step up our ground offensive because it's apparent that the Isotxians are moving more quickly than we expected." Joensuu said to Bravin, who nodded, "How long will it be until we can push forward?"

"Considering the increasing harassment attacks on our supply lines by Isotxian special forces, aircraft, and German partisans, we won't be able to launch any form of offensive until early noon." He replied before he looked at Northou, "Are still with us General?"

"We weren't prepared for anything like this...those airships are tearing my forces apart while none of our anti-aircraft munitions aren't even scratching their armor." Northou said to them, "I've already been getting reports of my men surrendering and fleeing in mass numbers."

"Where the heck are our airships?" Bravin asked Joensuu

"Our nearest airship fleet is at the airship docks in Budapest, it'll take a good week for them to get here." He replied, "Even if they get to the front, they won't stand a chance against the Isotxian airships, they're just too well-armed. If we can't breakthrough the Isotxian lines tomorrow, we're withdrawing our forces to Northern and Southern Slavias."

"Why the Slavias?" Bravin asked him

"Because if we can't breakthrough before the Schnitters' reserves get here, they're going to gain a massive initiative that we stand little chance of stopping here in Germania and I have no intention of losing my forces fighting a battle over a province that's population is already firmly behind our enemy." He replied, "At least in the Slavias, we have some support among the local populations."

Bravin nodded

"But the terrain in Northern Slavia is largely flat and featureless sir, it's going to be a lot harder to hold it than Southern Slavia where the mountainous terrain supports defensive warfare." He said to him

"I know, which is why are primary line of defense is the Vistula River in Warsaw." Joensuu said to them, "Which is considerably closer to the Imperial Province, which will allow us to receive reinforcements more quickly."

"What about the Baltic Fleet, they'll be forced to withdraw when the Isotxians secure the last of Germania's coastal cities and allow the Isotxian navy to enter the Baltic." Bravin said to him, "And if the Isotxians start securing the Northern Slav ports, it allow their navy to reinforce their offensive."

"Like our navy does much anyway!" Joensuu replied, "Now go prepare your forces for the attack."


End file.
